Crashed The Wedding
by Loony-1995
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to be married to Victor Krum, but will Ron let her? Song-fic: Busted - Crashed the Wedding.


_Busted – Crashed the Wedding.  
Yes, I know, not all of the lyrics are used but I didn't think I needed them. Enjoy & please review after! :D

* * *

I'm so rushed off my feet,  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day..._

Ron Weasley ran as fast as his long legs could carry him; today was the hugely awaited wedding of Quidditch superstar Victor Krum and wonder-witch Hermione Granger.  
'Ron... wait up! We don't all have long legs like you!' Called out Ron's best mate. Ron stopped running and started laughing; Draco Malfoy stopped besides him and winked.  
'Hurry girls!' Yelled Ron.  
'Shut up!' Lavender stuck out her tongue as she ran past him.  
'Found Gordon Street,' Cheered Pavarti and Padma, smiling smugly. Maybe they would get there in time.  
_  
Coz she's so right for me,  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

'Ahhh. What do we have here then?' Sneered Mr Granger; he looked down on them like they were hippogriff poo on his best shoes.  
'Just let us past please. I love your daughter I have since...well...forever!' Pleaded Ron, hoping to appeal to Mr. Granger's softer side...sadly Mr. Granger didn't own one of those. He didn't want to hurt Hermione's dad but would if he didn't let them past.  
'Piss off! Victor is a very very rich man. He will be able to give my daughter the best life possible. You on the other hand can't look after yourself, let alone my beautiful daughter,' Mr Granger looked the group of would be wedding crashers up and down, tutted and walked into the church. The lock on the church door could be heard.

Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever

'Oh no he didn't! I did not just run all that bloody way **in high heels **for nothing!' Lavender said dangerously; Mr Granger had just offended her appearance. The last person who did that spent 2 months in St. Mungo's!  
'We are going to get your Hermione back,' said Draco confidently. Padma and Pavarti nodded.

The three girls pressed their ears against the door, all girls had amazing hearing; they did love gossip and it wouldn't be gossip if it wasn't whispered.  
'You may be seated. We are here today to witness the marriage of Victor Krum and Hermione Granger. Now if any one has any reason why these two should not be united in holy matrimony please speak now, or forever hold your peace...,' they heard the wizard vicar speak; they nodded.

The door burst open, every witch, wizard and muggle span around to see; Ron, looking very determined; Draco, standing proudly next to Ron; Lavender, Padma and Pavarti, looking very offended, shooting daggers at Mr Granger. _  
_'We do!' Yelled the girls in unison, they looked at Ron.  
'I love you Hermione. I have since 5th year,' yelled Ron putting on the best come-on-you-know-you-love-me-too face.  
'Of course she doesn't love you, who could love you?' Sneered Krum.  
'Oh shut the fuck up will you! Hermione can speak for herself, you know!' Shouted back Draco; no one offended his best mate. He nodded to Ron, signalling for him to continue.  
'I may be a Slytherin,' Draco cheered, the three girls laughed, Draco shrugged his shoulders a pleased smile on his face, 'but I Iove you. I may not be the best looking guy-,' Lavender interrupted him...  
'I beg to differ. You are 6 and ½ ft tall, have amazing arm muscles and have an 8 pack, what more could a girl ask for?' Tutted Lavender, checking Ron up and down.  
'Ok, ok! Just let me finish. I love you Hermione with all of my heart, do you love me back?' Ron looked Hermione straight in her brown eyes.

_The neighbours spread the word,  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day._

'YES!' Hermione yelled, she ran down the aisle straight into Ron's embrace.  
'I'm so proud!' Lavender burst into tears while trying furiously to sop herself from crying; she didn't want to ruin her makeup!

_And, just in time,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did._

Ron held her so tightly while smiling to himself; when their marriage had been announced six months ago he had said he would stop it, to which Draco had laughed, but now he had done it.

_Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...  
Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say_

Krum wasn't going to have his 'wife' stolen off him without a fight. He nodded; around ten burly men stood up and cracked their knuckles.  
'Get your filthy blood-traitor hands off her Weasley!' Spat Krum, him and his men walked up the aisle towards the two lovers.  
Ron let go of Hermione and walked towards them, with the other four wedding crashers besides him. Krum punched Ron square in the nose. Ron's face didn't even move.

'Oh, I'm sorry, was that meant to hurt me?' Ron said sarcastically, he was made of stronger stuff then Krum was.  
'Now I suggest you, Krummy, and your dumb-ass cronies let us go nicely,' Krum had gotten over the shock of Ron not moving, chuckled at what he thought to be a stupid remark and raised his arm up, signalling for his men to advance on them.  
With one flick of their wands, Ron, Draco, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti had Krum and his men hanging upside down with their trousers and pants wiped off.  
'Is there anything actually there?' laughed Padma, pointing, the group laughed; Krum and his men went brighter than a tomato.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away_

The couple and crashers left the church without anyone trying to stop them, even Mr Granger had smartly decided not to mess with them.  
'Erm, we're gonna go back to the flat Ron. Leave you two in peace. See ya later,' Draco said, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti mockingly saluted to Ron.  
'Later Weasley King!' Laughed Padma.  
With a click of their fingers, Draco and the three girls left.

'I can't believe you did that! Thank Merlin you did though,' smiled Hermione, she gazed straight into Ron's mesmerising crystal blue eyes.  
'Yeah, I don't think you would get anywhere with the second name Krummy, oh, sorry Krum,' chuckled Ron, Hermione laughed.  
'Oh you have to see the ring Vic-Krummy brought me,' she showed her engagement ring to him. Ron thought he was never gonna stop laughing; it was a giant ruby... it looked cheesy and incredibly fake.  
_  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding._

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were married (interrupted) on the 20th of July, which was the following month. Draco Malfoy was Ron's best man, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti were on door guard, Dumbeldore was the wizard vicar and Harry Potter walked Hermione down the aisle. The ceremony was held in Hogwarts grounds; where they had once upon a time fallen in love.  
They lived happily ever after...or did they?


End file.
